Japanese patent No. 5056956 described below discloses an vehicle body made of a fiber reinforced resin in which an outer end portion in the vehicle width direction of a partition (back panel) for partitioning a passenger compartment and a rear cargo compartment is fitted into a groove formed between a rear pillar on the front side and a rear side member on the rear side and extending in a vertical direction and is joined by sticking, thereby efficiently transmitting and absorbing a collision load of a side collision from the rear pillar and the rear side member to the partition.
However, in the above-described related art, because the outer end portion of the partition in the vehicle width direction is fitted and stuck into the groove formed between the rear pillar and the rear side member, high component accuracy is required for controlling the groove width, and there is a problem of a decrease in productivity.